


14 Minutes

by ProteanRedux



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Begging, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Naked sub clothed dom, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Ruined Orgasms, Sub Barry Allen, Sugar Daddy, batsuit - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteanRedux/pseuds/ProteanRedux
Summary: Barry's waited for hours for Bruce to come home. Surely Bruce can't deny him what he wants, right?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Batman/The Flash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	14 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP that I wanted to write about these two. This is set within the DC Cinematic (Extended?) Universe, and is concerned with the Ben Affleck and Ezra Miller depictions of Bruce and Barry, respectively. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this to Dante, Heux and Robby. Y'all have great taste.

Despite the fact that Barry could move at the speed of light, could get from Keystone to Metropolis in a matter of minutes, he seemed to spend a whole lot of his time waiting. Bruce had been out on patrol for a few hours now, and even though he tried his best, it was impossible for the speedster not to glance over at the clock every few moments. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. There was only so much time he could spend lounging on their bed, sketchbook and pencil clutched firmly in his grasp.

That was why, when Bruce finally got back, Barry didn’t rush to greet him. Every part of him ached for his lover’s touch, especially after the amount of teasing he had been subjected to prior to Bruce’s departure, but he was determined not to appear overeager. Bruce would just get that smug, satisfied look on his face, then Barry would blush, and he would get teased about it from then until the world ended. Being touched a few seconds sooner wasn’t worth that. At least, that’s how he convinced himself to wait.

Glancing at the clock a few minutes later, the brunette finally pushed himself up from the bed, slender frame straightening as he loosely tied the belt of his nightgown. A pale pink fabric, it was something else that Bruce had picked out – he liked the way that the colour looked against Barry’s pale skin, and the way that the hem stopped just short of his lover’s knees. It was unspoken agreement that he wasn’t to wear anything underneath the gown and, honestly, it sent a shiver down Barry’s spine when Bruce’s calloused fingertips brushed across the skin of his thighs, closer and closer…

Taking a leisurely stroll along the hallway, down the grand staircase and into the drawing room, Barry couldn’t help the way that his pulse seemed to quicken in anticipation. Blood already pumped through his veins at an unnatural rate – it came with the territory of having superpowers, it seemed – but there was something about Bruce… 

Entering the drawing room, Barry turned his attention to the statuette that stood between two of the large bookcases. A small smile crept on to his features as he glanced around the room; the armchair that sat near the fireplace was a place where he and his lover had spent hours, quietly reading their respective books and enjoying each other’s company – usually with the shorter male’s head resting against Bruce’s thigh. Flipping the head of the bust upwards, he then thumbed the button to call the elevator that hid behind the rows of ancient texts. It took mere seconds to arrive, and Barry didn’t hesitate before stepping inside.

Despite his anticipation, Barry found himself more restless than usual on the elevator ride down to the Batcave; clenching and unclenching his fists, shifting on the spot, glancing around the familiar surroundings as if he had never seen them before. It was like this every time; nerves began to set in as he drew closer to his waiting lover. Purely down to his self-esteem, or lack thereof, Barry often found himself doubting, wondering just how genuine Bruce’s interest in him was. It was always rectified as soon as those familiar, warm hands came into contact with his skin, but the self-doubt was nauseating for the short time it lasted.

When the elevator came to rest, the black-haired male stepped out, bare feet landing on the cold metal plating of the floor. There was a permanent chill that seemed to hang in the air of the cave, which didn’t seem to dissipate even when the outer doors were closed. Apparently, bats liked to sleep in what was the equivalent of a cavern-sized refrigerator. It seemed that Bruce did, too.

Arms wrapped around himself, he strode along the path towards the central platform of the Batcave. The mist from the waterfall sprayed across the bridge as he crossed it, wetting his feet as it did so. Hazel eyes glancing around the cave, the speedster still found himself in awe of the base of operations that Bruce had constructed. Not just the layout, but the hydro-electric power he had harnessed, the space he’d allocated for his different modes of transport… It was a masterpiece from an engineering standpoint alone. His lover was a genius, and that was one of the many reasons that Barry had fallen for him.

Stepping on to the central platform, shivering ever so slightly as the cold began to set in, Barry finally caught sight of the older man. Bruce was settled into the chair that sat before the Batcomputer, still dressed in the suit that he wore out on patrol, though he had removed the cowl. The light from the screen illuminated his features, glancing off of the hard line of the vigilante’s jaw. Stopping still for a moment, Barry caught his lower lip between his teeth and simply admired Bruce’s features for a short while.

“I know you’re there, Barry.”

The deep, firm words shook the metahuman from his mesmerised trance, and compelled him to finally draw closer. It was only now that he could take in the images displayed on the Batcomputer’s screen; portraits of Bane and a Chinese woman that Barry didn’t recognise were clearly the subject of Bruce’s focus. Placing his palms on the back of Bruce’s chair, the slender male leaned down so that he could rest his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“Whatcha doing, love?” Bruce didn’t react to the presence of his lover, eyes still trained on the screen before the two of them. “Who’s that woman next to Bane?”

“Lady Shiva. Enforcer for the League of Assassins. I ran into one of her personal guards tonight, she gave me this.” Only after Bruce raised his left arm did Barry notice the laceration on his arm; the wound measured only a few inches, but whatever weapon had caused it had been able to slice right through Bruce’s suit. “A nice little parting gift. I need to track them down, find out what they’re up to.” It was then that Barry finally made his move, shifting around the seat so that he could stand in front of his lover, obscuring Bruce’s view of the screen.

“No, you need to rest. You were out for hours, and it’s past midnight. I was getting a little worried.” With a slight swing of his hips, Barry placed himself down on the older man’s lap, one leg resting either side of Bruce’s own. The fabric of the nightgown pooled around him, riding up slightly to expose a little more of his thigh. 

“Barry…” Though Bruce’s tone was still stern, both of his gloved hands came to rest on the younger man’s waist. His grip was firm, enough to keep Barry in place so long as he didn’t try too hard to move. In response, one of the speedster’s hands was placed on the chest armour of the Batsuit, so there was at least the illusion of him pinning the other down. 

“Yes, Daddy?” There was that word. That one word, that instantly managed to sap Bruce’s will whenever Barry was concerned. In truth, his boyfriend climbing into his lap clad in nothing but his nightgown had done a decent job of that already, and the term of endearment was simply a finishing blow. Bruce’s grip tightened then, fingertips digging into Barry’s waist through the thin fabric of the gown. A devious smile had crept on to the younger male’s lips, clearly knowing already that he had won the argument – he could be cocky when he got his own way. It drove the vigilante crazy. “I waited up for you, remember?”

Barry was fast, and his reflexes even more so, but the speed with which Bruce managed to grasp a handful of his dark locks and draw him into a fervent kiss still managed to take him by surprise. It took a few seconds for him to adjust, the older man relenting just long enough to allow his lover to kiss him back. Bruce’s lips were cool, a consequence of a night out on patrol, but it wasn’t long before Barry’s own body heat radiated through him. Tongue granted almost immediate access to the speedster’s mouth, the permission was taken advantage of within seconds. The tip explored as much of Barry’s mouth as Bruce could manage, swiping across the boy’s own and drawing a whimper from his mouth.

A few seconds later, Bruce’s free hand slipped from his waist, fingertips trailing downward until they slipped beneath the hem of the nightgown. It wasn’t until his index finger came into contact with the metal hidden beneath the fabric that the vigilante allowed himself to smile, his hand wrapping around the cage that was secured around Barry’s cock.

“Still haven’t found the key, hmm? I know you’ve looked for it.” The other’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, lips parting as if he was going to reply. A sharp tug on his dark locks replaced the words with a cry; tilting his head back to lean into Bruce’s grip, the speedster bared his throat to his daddy as if he was presenting a gift. “You’re so eager to please me. Good boy.” 

The final two words struck the shorter male like a bolt of electricity, drawing a sound borne from pure need out of Barry’s throat. Despite the cocky façade that the shorter male was able to put on, it was ridiculously easy for Bruce to reduce him to a whining mess. Both of them knew that, which made it even better. 

“Daddy. Please, give it to me. Please let me out.” Licking over his bottom lip, Bruce gave the cage a gentle tug. The tip of his index fingers brushed over the soft skin of Barry’s sac, sending a shiver down the shorter man’s spine. It had been almost a month since the speedster had agreed to be locked into the chastity device, and it was clear that it had been a struggle thus far. Barry’s metahuman physiology meant that his refractory period was minimal, and thus he produced larger, more frequent loads – the extended length of time without an orgasm was taking its toll.

“Look at you. So full. So desperate.” Drawing both of his hands back, Bruce instead pushed the fabric of the nightgown off of Barry’s shoulders, exposing even more of his lover’s bare skin to his gaze. A slight, lust-induced haze had clouded his irises, and the shorter male couldn’t help but feel as though he was being measured up by a ravenous predator. “Take the gown off.”

Within seconds Barry complied, untying the belt and shrugging the fabric off of his arms. It fell behind him, landing by Bruce’s feet in a messy pool. Now he was laid bare, entirely exposed, every inch of pale skin visible to the gaze of the man who had tamed him. A firm palm was raised to cup the shorter man’s cheek, calloused thumb brushing across his cheekbone. “Beg like I know you can, and I’ll release you.” As if on cue, his free hand reached down to his utility belt – where the key to Barry’s freedom was nestled beside his cryptographic sequencer. 

Eyes lighting up as soon as he saw the small metal object, Barry immediately began to ramble.

“Please daddy, please. I need-. I wanna cum, I wanna get hard and cum for you. It’s been so long, you know I’ll do absolutely anything, please just release my dick and let me cum. I’ll-“ Bruce held up a single, glove-covered finger, silencing his submissive’s pleas instantly. 

Reaching behind Barry for a second to swipe away the holographic keyboard for the computer, Bruce then gently guided the younger man backwards so that his back laid flat on the panel where the keys had been previously. His rear still rested on Bruce’s thighs, but the rest of his body was at an angle, so that his daddy had unfettered access to his leaking, caged shaft. 

Carefully taking the cage’s lock between his thumb and forefinger, Bruce then inserted the key with his other hand, turning it until the device sprung open for the first time in weeks. Pulling the metal cylinder away, he then gently slid the ring from around Barry’s aching, sensitive aching sack. Before his eyes, without any contact to flesh, the flaccid cock before him twitched to life, growing fully hard within a matter of seconds. The older man had always admired the other’s cock, even if he never said it out loud. Barry was around seven inches when erect, with a slight upward curve towards the tip. 

It was impossible for him to resist reaching out, curling his fingers around the base after spitting into his palm and giving the already-throbbing shaft a slow, languid stroke. It was as if he’d electrocuted Barry; the other man’s back arched and a deep, loud cry of ecstasy spilled from his mouth. The sensation of finally being touched, coupled with the rough surface of the Batman’s glove, meant that even the single stroke was almost unbearable. After a few seconds, Barry’s breathing began to even again, and he whispered out. “Fuck, fuck. I… Please, daddy. More.”

Generous as he was, Bruce complied. The first strokes were slow and measured, though clearly no less intense for Barry. Within seconds he was panting, his hips rocking up into his daddy’s hand as if to desperately search for more friction. A steady trickle of pearlescent pre-cum was leaking from the younger man’s slit, trailing down the sensitive flesh of his cock before being smeared messily up and down the length with every wet jerk of the gloved fist. 

As it had been so long, it was inevitable that the speedster wouldn’t last long. After only a few minutes, Barry’s breathing began to grow even shallower, his heavy balls drawing up as the peak of his orgasm drew closer. His hips were rutting mindlessly up into Bruce’s fist, so, so close to letting go-.

It was in that moment that Bruce let go, tearing away every iota of stimulation and leaving Barry twitching, aching, desperate for more contact. His orgasm had cruelly been ripped from him at the last second, halted just before the precipice. Head sagging back against the computer, the younger man let out a quiet, desperate whine. Dragging the fingers of his dry hand through silver-streaked locks, Bruce allowed himself to smile.

“You didn’t think I’d give it to you right away, did you? No, you’ve got to wait. You made me wait, hmm?” Another whimper escaped from pink, parted lips as Barry’s shaft twitched, releasing another few drops of clear liquid that pooled on his navel. “I arrived home at 00:14. You didn’t come down and see me until 00:29. By my count, that’s fifteen minutes. I’ll shave a minute off for getting down here. So, fourteen minutes without release, and then I’ll let you cum.”

Swallowing against the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Barry couldn’t help but feel mortified by Bruce’s declaration. He had been denied for almost a month, he was already incredibly sensitive, and the feeling of the older man’s glove was so intense that it bordered on painful. There was no way he could last fourteen minutes. Inhaling a deep breath, he felt that familiar self-doubt poking at the edges of his mind again. He didn’t want to disappoint his daddy, didn’t want to misbehave, but…

A gentle, reassuring hand caressing his hip brought him back to himself, and he looked down to see Bruce smiling up at him. A single tear had managed to escape and dribble down Barry’s cheek without him even realising, and the older man reached up to swipe it away with the thumb of the clean, dry glove. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re with me. If you need to use your word, we can stop. We can always stop.” After a few slow, calming breaths, Barry shook his head and cleared his throat as quietly as possible.

“No. No… I want to carry on. I’m green, daddy.” Bruce responded with a gentle nod, drawing his hand back from where it was caressing the shorter man’s cheek. “Please, more.”

“Alright, princess.” Dragging his thumb slowly across the slit of Barry’s cock, Bruce smeared the preamble that had beaded at the tip across the head. Even that small action caused Barry to arch his back, a scream of ecstasy spilling from his mouth. It was impossible for the speedster to stay still, his hands clawing at the panel his back was laid against as if to find some kind of purchase to hold on to. 

Within a few minutes, it became clear that it was completely unfeasible for Barry to last the rest of the fourteen-minute period. He was too sensitive, had come too close too many times, and Bruce was completely unrelenting in his ministrations. Just as he had come down from the high of near-orgasm, the older man would start again and he’d grow close within seconds once more. The glove covering Bruce’s hand, Barry’s shaft and the flesh of his stomach were all completely slick with pre-cum, more than the boy had ever produced before. Chastity had been fun and frustrating all at once, and now he was paying the true price for it.

“Please, daddy. Can’t hold it, can’t-. Fuck!” Rutting his hips up a final time, his balls drawing tight against him, Barry let out a broken, wanton cry. Bruce pulled his hand away just as a thick, white rope of cum spilled from his submissive’s slit, spurting across Barry’s stomach, chest and even his neck. The intensity of his orgasm was almost too much, but he needed more – the loss of Bruce’s stimulation meant that his cock simply twitched in the air, half-heartedly spilling the remainder of his release across his stomach. 

The sound that left the younger man was pitiful, robbed of the fulfilling feeling that ordinarily came with an orgasm. His daddy had ruined it, taken away the satisfaction that he had been craving. Wet, hot tears spilled down the speedster’s cheeks as his shaft slowly softened against his stomach; Bruce had peeled the gloves from his hands, dropping both of the floor beside the chair. 

As Barry quietly sobbed to himself, strong arms wrapped around his waist to draw him up, and into Bruce’s embrace. The older man pressed his face into his lover’s neck, placing soft kisses against the warm skin. 

“Well done, princess. You did so well for me. So well. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” Bruce stood up from the chair, slowly heading towards the elevator that led to the manor as Barry’s legs circled around his waist and the smaller boy hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Sniffling quietly, the speedster hid his face in Bruce’s neck and allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well-received, I may write more. #ReleaseTheSnyderNut, am I right? 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome. Enjoy!


End file.
